Semiconductor chips have been assembled to form a semiconductor stack block in which connecting wires are led from the areal wiring structure on the semiconductor chips to a wiring film on an underside of the semiconductor stack block and are electrically connected to the wiring film. However, known semiconductor stack blocks have the disadvantage that the connecting wires obstruct compact stacking. For an optical semiconductor stack block with internal processing of optical signals, the connecting wires are likewise not advantageous, since an optical coupling between the chips of an optical semiconductor stack block is disturbed by the connecting wires.
Further, it has been proposed to arrange semiconductor stack blocks to permit interspaces between the stacked semiconductor chips for the purpose of cooling the semiconductor chips. Although an optical coupling is possible via the interspaces, the optical transitions between air and semiconductor chip material are not adapted to one another, with the result that transmission losses occur. Furthermore, the interspaces prevent a compact design of the semiconductor stack block. Finally, in this case too, connecting wires or connecting posts are used in part in order to electrically connect a wiring receptacle with a cutout for edge sides of the semiconductor chips to the areal wiring on the semiconductor chips. Such a construction is complex and leads to cost-intensive semiconductor step blocks.